A conventional method for carrying fast foods and cold drinks includes respective storing of hot foods and cold drink cup into two separate bags and then together putting the two bags into a big bag for carrying purpose. The hot foods will become cool as contacting and influenced by the cold drink; and the cold drink will not be cool by the heat conducted from the hot foods, thereby deteriorating the quality of the foods and drink.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional container for hot foods and cold drink and invented the present container for separately carrying the cold drink and hot foods.
The object of the present invention is to provide a container including a container body defining a hot-storage chamber for storing hot foods therein and a partition member foldably formed in a side portion of the container body to form a cold-storage chamber as partitioned from the hot-storage chamber for storing cold drink in the cold-storage chamber, thereby thermally insulating the cold drink from the hot foods for maintaining good quality of the foods and drink.